Scarlet Death
by daniellecool007
Summary: Ever wondered if James adopted a daughter. This is James Duaghter Jamie. A storie of struggles between her life as a spy and Her love with Micheal and her losses. Time will tell weather the love between her and micheal will last or die. R and R please.
1. Prolougue

Prolouge

Two years Previous The snow fell upon the ground from the night sky. All seemed so quiet as in a cabin two men conversed over plans ahead unknown that in a tunnel beneath their very feet two figures moved through the dark corridor. The case was almost solved. All the couple needed to do now was kill the culprit behind it all who was one of the men speaking in the small cabin above ground. The couple came upon a hatchway that led up. One smiled to the other as they undid the hatchway and began climbing up the steps leading up. Soon they found themselves outside in the snow. Just ahead was a small building.  
"Could he be there?" Whispered Jamie Bond to her companion. The couple met on a previous mission so many years back. Jamie Bond was and still is a spy for MI6 and one of the highest ranking for one so young at the age of only 20. Micheal was also a spy but a minority one at the time of their meeting. Though since he began working along side Jamie he had risen in his ranks mainly due to the head of MI6, M, believing the female agent needed protection against the ones she hunted and herself. There was good reason that the head of MI6 thought this. M happened to be the female agents father not only was he her father but also one of the most feared spys to have ever have been known, now retired from that life and ranked the head of the the agency he once was under. Now his daughter held the licence he once held, 007 and her companion the liscence 006. Micheal Zwicker looked to her some and nodded smiling.  
"I am positive he is" He replied and moved of toward it ducking down part way then urging her to move. She moved on across the snow covered ground, moving ahead as Micheal had so that they each covered one another while moving toward the small building. They knew the man they were after resided inside probably protected by bodyguards. Eventually they reached the building and Michael tried the door. Locked. This didn't deter him though as his hand moved back to his pocket as he pulled out what looked like a pen knife. He pulled out a small tool on it as he used the lock pick on the door. Soon they both heard the click they needed to hear. Jamie moved forward staying low to the ground with her weapon, a walther ppk 7.65mm firearm equipped with silencer, ready as she pushed open the door gradually as she slipped in. Jamie was small for the power she held and being small had its advantages and on this occasion it meant she could stay flat to the ground in case anyone opened fire upon them. Noone did as Jamie glanced up seeing noone in this particular room. She stood her full height and moved toward the next door where she heard voices. She motioned with her hand to Michael it was safe to approach. Both listened to the door and waited.

The room was basked in a warm glow from the furnace in the corner, the furnace door left ajar to get the full force of the heat of the flames. Two men chatted about the plans ahead for the day tomorrow. There were four in the room altogether, the two men chatting and each had a Bodyguard. They knew people were after them and were not gonna risk being caught off guard. Mitchell Barnes Spoke how there plan. The other man laughed some as he refined the point about the plan and rediculed it as the most stupidest idea he ever heard. Mitchell growled some he was deadly serious. The man he was speaking to held up his arms in surrender as he smirked. Suddenly the door crashed open as two black hooded figures took out the two guards and moved in on the two men. The visiting man managed an escape out into the snow through the back door but Mitchell Barnes was soon brought down by seemibly the smallest of the two figures.  
"I'll Take after the other one while you tie him up" said the rough voice of the largest of the two.  
"ok be careful" Replied the one on top of Mitchell and it dawned on Mitchell the one that had him was female and he cursed his luck. Soon he found himself tied up and the capturer left him there drawing a weapon and heading out in the direction of the other two.

Jamie after tieing up Barnes took off after Michael and the foe. She decided Barnes being tied up he could do no more harm. As she ran she dialled a call into her father telling him that they needed a pick up ASAP. She then hung up and spotted Michael and the foe not far ahead and moved faster. Suddenly all seemed to stop as she hung back briefly the foe had turned facing Michael. She felt a Strange feeling shoot through her as she watched and she began taking small steps toward Michael. As she drew closer she heard the word bomb mentioned, she thought she saw something in the foes hand and she swollowed hard thinking. _He's playing bluff._ She made an advance toward them and was nearly on top of Michael when she saw Michael make a lunge and before she knew it her ears were screaming as an explosion went off. She was tossed back and when she sat up Micheal and the foe had vanished. "Micheal!"She stood suddenly running toward the cliff edge realising why the foe had stopped. She glanced over the edge seeing only more rubble fall into the sea below as she screamed out to Micheal once more. Tears fell from her eyes as she pulled down her hood from her face. The wind coming from the sea blew her hair back from her face as she sobbed trying to see any sign of him. She fell to her knees as she tried to not think the worst but she could not help it, the explosion and no sign of him he had to have gone over the edge of the cliff. Out of nowhere a rythmic thud could be heard and as she glanced up the lights of helicopters came overhead forcing her eyes to close briefly from the flair up of snow particles as they decended to land. She knew who it was and turned back to looking over the cliff.Out of the helicopter came a tall male with a scar on his cheek as the male came toward her. It was her father and he rushed now having seen the explosion and now seeing her kneeling there making no attempt to rise.  
"Jamie are you all right?" Came the concerned voice of James Bond.  
She glanced to him with tear filled eyes as the pain she felt she could not hold back from him. She barely uttered the words "Michael..." Before she lent over leting her emotion flow. James realised what had occured immediately as he saw the anguish in her eyes and was soon trying to get her to her feet.  
"jamie come on" he instructed gently "You cant sit here he would not have wanted that..."  
He looked to the men around him. He quickly instructed the men to scour the area and bring back any findings to him. James lead Jamie to the helicopter helping her up into it and sitting her down. One man came back with some rope that had been tieing up Barnes. It had been cut with a knife. Jamie saw it but lay her head down not caring anymore of the mission. Her life had finished today as a spy and so had any sign of moving ever again.

She went home but didnt move for two days despite her fathers encouragement and her friends calls. She wanted nothing more to do with the world. Though as weeks passed into months and things became obvious nothing was going to be found of Micheal. Jamie swollowed the inevitable and soon began to get back into her life. Including going back to work, even if it was alone. She had to live on a life without Micheal and so she did.


	2. Back from the dead

Two years after Micheals death.

The tunnels were dark and rats ran about her feet as she moved along them. Jamie had started this mission three days back and all the time she felt as though she was been watched. She shook off the feeling as she normally did. Nearly every mission she had gone on since Michael had died she had felt as though she was being watched over. She soothed herself as she thought. _It's ok it's only his spirit. _She continued on down through the tunnels taking this turn and that one. She suddenly heard a noise and stopped dead in her tracks as she turned to see where it came from. She was wearing a black tight to body suit which kept her hidden in dark places. She glanced around her. Nothing. She relaxed some scolding herself as she whispered "God snap out of it Jamie". Since Micheal had died she found she was more nervous on missions due to been alone. She had always depended on Micheal as some sort of back up. She took a deep breath and began moving the way she was supposed to. The noise again and she turned spotting a shadow duck out of sight. A lump formed in her throat. Had she seen a ghost. She blinked some as she waited drawing her weapon silently. Now that she had stopped moving she was practicaly invisable. She watched and the shadow came back into veiw. She waited till the figure was close enough for her too shoot without missing and then she said in a low tone. "Remain where you stand or i will shoot and believe me i wont miss!!" The figure stopped as told briefly as it heard the cold tone in her voice. She swore the shadow looked familier but no ghost was going to get her killed. She held her weapon upon the shadow as it began moving toward her again. "I Said stay where you are!!" She yelled once more as she began stepping back some as it moved upon her, her hands shaking as each part of the shadows body came into sight.  
"Jamie lower your weapon, you know its me" Said a familier voice.  
"No, this isnt possible..." She mummbled as she realized it was him she was seeing.  
"I never thought this day would come, when your father would allow me to show myself to you again" said the voice. Everything struck home as she shook her head again as her emotion showed again for the first time in a year. She had cried nearly all the first year and only allowed close friends near her. The last year after getting back to work, she had shut off all emotion or any connections with possible friends.  
"I'm sorry i kept it from you this long, your father wished it... he said it would be better for this mission" Said Micheal as he stepped fully into veiw so she could see him clearly.  
"Two years!!" She suddenly screamed "I'ts been two years Iv'e been believing your dead and and..." She suddenly closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. Now she could understand why all her pleas to take on a new Agent to be 006 had been ignored. Michael had never been dead just lurking in the shadows. She still had her weapon trained on Michael as he approached lowering her hand with the weapon as he placed his arms around her.  
"I have been waiting for this for two years" He said gently as he slowly lent in and gently kissed her forhead. At first as he held her, her stance was cold but soon she relaxed and embraced him herself as tears flowed down her face.  
"Michael i don't understand. Why this mission?..." She asked looking up into the big brown eyes she always remembered.  
"Because any other ones he placed you on were based on people who knew me... we couldnt let your missions be comprimised by them using me to get you trapped, it was for your safety" He replied in a soft tone as he looked down on her. She moved back from him now to get a better look at him. She was still confused how he had survived an explosion and a cliff fall. Then she sighed some as she thought back to her own missions. It was possible, it truely was, he could of survived. She still couldnt understand why her father had left her suffer these years. As she had suffered. Loosing Micheal had been the deepest hurt she could of enjured. Now she had him back and she guessed thats all that mattered. The noise from their confrontation had been heard without their realisation as two men moved into the tunnels. The only alert her and Micheal had was the sound of a bullet as it richoceted of the tunnel walls. Both cried out "Shit!" In unison.  
"Jamie get down!" Yelled Micheal as he and she both ducked. She hadnt noticed before but Micheal was in his gear for a mission. She smiled and held her weapon waiting the guards to come upon them more. Jamie suddenly fired off a round as did Micheal as both bullets hit there target as the two guards grunted and toppled silently.  
"Hope they didnt alert anyone inside" Spoke Jamie carefully as glanced back to Micheal who nodded in reply.  
"Come on lets get inside before more come" Said Micheal as he moved ahead of her and Jamie followed.


	3. Something Strange about this

Chapter two: Something strange about this 

The two entered the complex through the only way both knew of which happened to be a storage room. Storage for what they did not know. They moved along till they both came to a grate looking down into what looked like a storage room. There were six by two sized crate boxes stacked one on another and a rather strange smell which Jamie shrugged of as possible rotting, dead vermin still in the traps. "This looks interesting" Quipped Jamie as she glanced back at Michael. He smiled back at her.

"One thing i missed was watching you work on a mission" He said softly. She glanced back at him some.

"And i missed you guideing me when i didn't know what or where to go next" Her words were true, she had always depended on Michael to guide her when she couldn't think of the next step to turn. The last year she was going it alone and at times she became stuck and went out on a whim till she was back on track. It was a dangerous thing to do and not exactly the most sensible but during the time without Michael she hadn't much choice. She hadn't seen Michael that clearly really when he first appeared in the tunnel due to the darkness in there and what she hadn't noticed was Michael had changed some. She Pushed slightly and gently on the grate letting her small fingers grip the grate through the mesh. As soon as it came free she gently lowered it down and then slipped out of the tunnel into the room. She held her weapon tight as she listened while waiting for Michael to descend into the room beside her. Nothing could be heard till she felt Michael's presence behind her. She stood straight and turned finally seeing him in the light. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head as she saw he was more muscular than what she remembered and couldnt help but make a wry smile as Michael looked at her percularly.

"what's up?" He asked his eyes narrowing in curiosity. She snapped back to her sences as she looked to his face.

"Oh... Uh.. Nothing" She said slightly embarresed about staring at him. Her mind however was thinking. _Thats my man, everyone else better back off._ She smirked some at the thought in her head and then got her mind back on the mission.

"Ok... So where to from here?" Asked Micheal as he looked to her a slight smirk crossing his own lips as it dawned on him what it was made her stare. He had changed since she saw him last, both physically and mentally. He felt he could protect her better now that he had built his strength. He had sworn to himself he would never leave her side unless needs be.

Jamie Pulled out a map scanning over it. Her eyes glanced at the crates as she noticed the smell in the room was stronger now they had actually entered the room. She closed her eyes as the memory of the streets suddenly entered her mind for some reason. The smell was familier to her, she had smelt it only ever once before. Michael gently touched her shoulder as he saw her eyes close and she glanced up to him smiling. She shook her head some as she looked back to the map.

"Well were here i think... here is the generator room and that is the mess hall. This is the room were not sure about. Its hugely possible that the leader is here." She pointed each area out as she spoke. She put away the map again and stood glancing around. "This is a storage room of some sort, question is what are they storing?" She glanced to Michael as he shrugged at her. She gave a deep sigh as she thought. _Only one way to find out._ She moved away from Michael as she moved to a crate that hadn't yet been stacked on top of the rest and saw the crate was sealed shut. She looked to the room around her, there had to be something that could pry this crate open. She wasn't long looking as she spotted a crowbar. She walked over and picked it up, then headed back to the crate. She pushed the edge of the bar under the seal as she levered the crowbar to pry it open. A crack began to form round the edge as she was almost overcome by an very overpowering smell. _God damn it! _She thought to her self. She didnt let the smell deter her though as she pushed down more on the bar till the crate was open enough to place her fingers under the lid and open it fully. She nearly fell back as she let out a muffled cry. Michael was soon at her side when he heard her and she turned, her face held into his chest.

"What is it?" Asked Michael a little concerned.

"jus... just look into the crate" She said as she came away from him to let him go see. Micheal walked over. His face scewed up as the smell hit him instantly. Despite the smell he moved closer glancing in as his face screwed up more tightly seeing the scene inside the crate. There in the crate lay a body of some rotting corpse. Despite the amount of decay it was clear it had been a young female about only seventeen to eighteen years of age. Not much younger than Jamie. The female looked as though she had starved before she died.

"Who would do this to anyone?" Michael said as he came away from the crate and looked to Jamie. He then looked to the other crates they all were the same size. _Did they all contain corpses of dead Humans? _He Decided it didnt bare thinking about. Jess had been thinking the same thing. Though neaother spoke what they thought. They were soon again looking around to make a move out of there.


End file.
